Las ruinas circulares
Las ruinas circulares es un cuento del escritor argentino, Jorge Luis Borges. Fue publicado en diciembre 1940 en la revista literaria Sur. En 1941 fue incluido en la colección El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan, colección que fue más tarde incluida en Ficciones (1944). Resumen del cuento Un hombre llega a las ruinas de un antiguo templo circular. Tiene un solo objetivo: crear un ser humano a través del sueño e imponerlo a la realidad. Al principio el hombre sueña que está en el centro de una anfiteatro de estudiantes a los cuales les dicta lecciones. Elige un alumno y dándole lecciones particulares se maravilla de las habilidades del joven. Pero, un día el hombre se despierta y por muchas noches no puede dormir. Reconoce que su primer intento ha sido un fracaso y decide encontrar otro método de trabajo. Después de un descanso y de observar varios ritos de purificación y de adoración a los dioses, el hombre se duerme y sueña con un corazón. Noches, días y años pasan y el hombre crea a su hijo, pedazo por pedazo, con atención mayor a cada minúsculo detalle. Finalmente el joven está completo, pero no habla y no se incorpora, sólo sueña. El hombre le ruega ayuda al dios del fuego para darle vida a su hijo. El dios de fuego consiente. El joven se despierta como un hombre de carne y hueso y es mandado a otro templo. Sólo el soñador y el dios del fuego saben que el hijo es una creación, un hombre soñado; no es un hombre real. Al pasar el tiempo el soñador escucha de otros hombres que hay un hombre en otro templo que puede caminar por el fuego sin daño. El hombre sabe que este es su hijo y se preocupa de la posibilidad que él se entere que no es un ser humano, sino una proyección de otro. De repente se acerca un gran fuego. El hombre acepta que ha llegado su momento de morir y se acerca al fuego. Pasa por las llamas sin dañarse, y en ese momento comprende que él también es una proyección, es un sueño de otro. Orígenes El narrador de "Examen de la obra de Herbert Quain" (otro cuento de la colección El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan) dice que él "extrajo" "Las ruinas circulares" de un cuento llamado "The Rose of Yesterday", escrito por Herbert Quain.Borges, "Examen de la obra de Herbert Quain" 90-91 "The Rose of Yesterday" es el tercer cuento de una colección de ocho llamada "Statements". La colección "Statements" y el escritor, Herbert Quain, como dice Borges en el prólogo de El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan, son imaginarios. Como relata Barrenechea, Borges construye cuentos, muchas veces en form de ensayos, que son una mezcla de comentarios de críticos conocidos y de autores y libros inventados; invenciones que sirven como fuente de inspiración.Barrenechea, Ana María (1957). La expresión de la irrealidad en la obra de Jorge Luis Borges. México: El Colegio de México. p. 130 En el caso de "Las ruinas circulares", Borges "...hace por su parte que un sueño suyo, Herbert Quain, sueñe una obra de la que él copia "Las ruinas circulares", sueño suyo y cadena de sueños."Barrenechea, Ana María (1957). La expresión de la irrealidad en la obra de Jorge Luis Borges. México: El Colegio de México. p. 130 Personajes El soñador El personaje principal es el soñador. Es descrito sólo como un "hombre gris". Es una descripción que se encuentra en otros cuentos de Borges. El doctor Marcelo Yarmolinsky, personaje de "La muerte y la brújula" es hombre de barba gris y ojos grises.Borges, "La muerte y la brújula" 165 El anticuario Joseph Cartaphilus, personaje de "El inmortal" era "un hombre consumido y terroso, de ojos grises y barba gris, de rasgos singularmente vagos."Borges, "El inmortal" 7 El hombre que duerme y sueña, olvidado y muriéndose en "El testigo" es también "un hombre de ojos grises y barba gris"Borges, "El testigo" 39 Estas descripciones también hacen recordar al personaje Herbert Ashe de "Tlön, Uqbar, Orbis Tertius" cuyo apellido quiere decir "ceniza" en inglés. El soñador llega a las ruinas mareado y arrastrándose por el fango. No parece sentir las cortadoras que lo laceran y que lo dejan ensangrentado. Se despierta al siguiente día siguiente y no se asombra que sus heridas ya se han cicatrizado. Todo esto presta a la irrealidad del cuento y al hecho que el soñador no es un hombre común. Esto es confirmado por el poder que tiene el hombre de crear otro hombre a través del sueño y, al final, cuando nos damos cuenta que puede caminar sin daño por el fuego. El dios del Fuego El personaje del dios del Fuego sugiere la teoría de Heráclito en la cual el fuego es el origen de todo.Shaw, Ficciones 29 El “recinto circular”, donde ocurre el cuento, “tuvo alguna vez el color del fuego y ahora el de la ceniza. Ese redondel es un templo que devoraron los incendios antiguos, que la selva palúdica ha profanado y cuyo dios no recibe honor de los hombres.”,Borges, Jorge Luis (2006). "Las ruinas circulares". Ficciones. Madrid: Alianza. pp. 59-60 detalle que alude al dios de Fuego y al fin del cuento. El soñado Al principio el soñado figura como "el alumno". Es "un muchacho tacituro, cetrino, díscolo a veces, de rasgos aislados que repetían los de su soñador."Borges, Jorge Luis (2006). "Las ruinas circulares". Ficciones. Madrid: Alianza. p. 62Luego, es descrito como "el mancebo", la "obra" del soñador, "el fantasma soñado" y finalmente "mi hijo".Borges, Jorge Luis (2006). "Las ruinas circulares". Ficciones. Madrid: Alianza. pp. 59-69 Epígrafe "Las ruinas circulares" empieza con un epígrafe del cuarto capítulo de Through the Looking Glass escrito por Lewis Carroll: "And if he left off dreaming about you..."Carroll, Lewis (1960). Gardner, Martin. ed. The Anotated Alice. Bramhall House. p. 238 El epígrafe se refiere a una conversación entre Alice y Tweedledee. El Rey Rojo duerme y Tweedledee le dice a Alice que ella es un personaje o "sólo un cosa" en el sueño del rey. Si el rey se despierta, Alice, como producto del sueño del rey, desaparecería. Carroll regresa al tema en el primer párrafo del capítulo ocho, en las últimas líneas del libro y en la última línea del poema final "A Boat Beneath a Sunny Sky". El poema termina con las palabras: "Life, what is it but a dream?"Carroll, Lewis (1960). Gardner, Martin. ed. The Anotated Alice. Bramhall House. p. 345 Temas La filosofía idealista En su análisis de Through the Looking Glass, Martin Gardner dice que Tweedledee defiende la filosofía idealista de Berkeley, donde las cosas materiales, nosotros incluidos, existen sólo en la mente de algún ser o entidad superior. La manifestación de los pensamientos como objetos en el mundo real es también un tema en "Tlön, Uqbar, Orbis Tertius" (otro cuento de Borges en la colección El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan). La diferencia es que en "Las ruinas circulares" los pensamientos, o el sueño, se manifiestan no como objetos, sino como seres humanos. La circularidad Gardner habla de un "regreso infinito" en el cual los sueños de Alice y el Rey Rojo ocurren paralelamente: Alice sueña con el rey, quien sueña con Alice, quien sueña con el rey y así sucesivamente, cómo dos espejos que se miran el uno al otro.Gardner y Carroll 238-239 En "Las ruinas circulares" el soñador no es otra cosa que el sueño de otro soñador que también sueña. El tema de circularidad se puede también vincular a la noche 602 de Las mil y una noches.Alazraki, Jorge Luis Borges 17 En "Magias parciales del Quijote" (Otras inquisiciones 1952) Borges habla de su interpretación de la noche 602 como una noche "mágica entre las noches": "En esa noche, el rey oye de la boca de la reina su propia historia. Oye el principio de la historia, que abarca a todas las demás, y también--de monstruoso modo--, a sí misma. ¿Intuye claramente el lector la vasta posibilidad de esa interpolación, el curioso peligro? Que la reina persista y el inmóvil rey oirá para siempre la trunca historia de Las mil y una noches, ahora infinita y circular..."Borges, Otras Inquisiciones 46-47 Vemos en este ejemplo también un tema favorito y recurrente de Borges: una duplicación interior, de un cuento dentro de otro cuento. Borges pregunta: "¿Por qué nos inquieta que el mapa esté incluido en el mapa y las mil y una noches en el libro de Las mil y una noches? ¿Por qué nos inquieta que don Quijote sea lector del Quijote, y Hamlet, espectador de Hamlet?"Borges, "Magias parciales del Quijote" 47 En "The Aleph and Other Stories 1933-1969" Borges dice que retoma el tema de regreso infinito de "Las ruinas circulares" en su poema "Ajedrez" de la colección de "El hacedor".Borges, The Aleph and Other Stories 267 Las piezas de ajedrez no saben que son guiados por el jugador, como el jugador no sabe que es guiado por un dios y el dios no sabe cuales otros dioses lo están guiando.Borges, The Aleph and Other Stories 267 Refiriéndose a las piezas, el poema "Ajedrez" dice: "No saben que la mano señalada//del jugador gobierna su destino,//no saben que un rigor adamantino//sujeta su albedrío y su jornada."Borges, Jorge Luis (2009). "Ajedrez". El hacedor. Madrid: Alianza. p. 70 Y "Dios mueve al jugador, y éste, la pieza.//¿Qué dios detrás de Dios la trama empieza//de polvo y tiempo y sueño y agonías?"Borges, Jorge Luis (2009). "Ajedrez". El hacedor. Madrid: Alianza. p. 70 El creador y el creado Según Shaw, en "Las ruinas circulares" Borges identifica en esa duplicación circular la existencia de y la relación entre creador y creado.Shaw, Ficciones 25-26 En el ensayo "Magias parciales del Quijote" Borges concluye: "Creo haber dado con la causa: tales inversiones sugieren que si los caracteres de una ficción pueden ser lectores o espectadores, nosotros, sus lectores o espectadores, podemos ser ficticios."Borges, "Magias parciales del Quijote" 47 La leyenda de Golem Hay rasgos también en "Las ruinas circulares" del intenso interés de Borges en la Cábala y de la leyenda de Golem que forma parte de la tradición mística judía.Lindstrom 44 Según el crítico Jaime Alazraki, "Las ruinas circulares" y el poema de Borges "El Golem" son una variación del mismo tema.Alazraki, Borges and the Kabbalah 20En el prólogo a su colección de poemas El otro, el mismo, que incluye el poema "El Golem", Borges dice: "En Lubbock, al borde del desierto, una alta muchacha me preguntó, si al escribir El Golem, yo no había ejecutado una variación de Las ruinas circulares; le respondí que había tenido que atravesar todo el continente para recibir esa relevación, que era verdadera."Borges, Jorge Luis. El otro, el mismo. Buenos Aires: Emecé, 1969. p 10 El budismo Alazraki añade que "Las ruinas circulares" también se puede relacionar a la creencia budista del mundo como un sueño de alguien o de nadie.Alazraki, Borges and the Kabbalah 20 El ensayo "Formas de una leyenda" nos hace recordar que las religiones del Indostán, y en particular el budismo, "enseñan que el mundo es ilusorio."Borges, Jorge Luis (1952). "Formas de una leyenda." Otras inquisiciones. p. 120 Para explicar este concepto Borges sigue: " Minuciosa relación del juego (de un Buddha) quiere decir Lalitavistara, según Winternitz; un juego o un sueño es, para el Mahayanna, la vida del Buddha sobre la tierra, que es otro sueño."Borges, Jorge Luis (1952). "Formas de una leyenda." Otras inquisiciones. p. 120 La creación literaria Según Alazraki, Borges constantemente busca nuevas formulaciónes, nuevas metáforas, de la misma idea y es un error limitarse a sólo una fuente como la inspiración o motivación de Borges.Alazraki, Borges and the Kabbalah 19 Alazraki señala la última línea del ensayo "La esfera de Pascal", un historiado de la metáfora que ve el mundo como una esfera cuyo centro está en todas partes y la circunferencia en ninguna. Borges concluye: "Quizá la historia universal es la historia de la diversa entonación de algunas metáforas."Borges, Otras inquisiciones 14-16 La creación artística o literaria es otro tema que se encuentra en "Las ruinas circulares". El cuento se puede leer como una metáfora cuyo soñador es un escritor y el "hijo" su creación literaria.Fleming, "Un dios múltiple" 471Díaz Mindurry Es posible leerlo también "en clave de teoría literaria: por medio de la ficción Borges expone sus ideas acerca de la creación artística definiéndola como un sueño dirigido, deliberado."Fleming, "Un dios múltiple" 467 En "Parábola de Cervantes y de Quijote", parte de la colección "El hacedor", Borges vuelve a esta idea refiriéndose a Cervantes como "el soñador" y a don Quijote como "el soñado".Borges, "Parábola de Cervantes y de Quijote" 45El ensayo "Dreamtigers" habla de crear un tigre en el sueño.Borges, "Dreamtigers" 13-14 Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * . Trad. Norman Thomas di Giovanni, en colaboración con el autor. * * * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Cuentos de Jorge Luis Borges Categoría:Cuentos fantásticos en:The Circular Ruins vi:Phế tích vòng tròn